


A Night In Barbarois

by FilthyMittens



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cruelty, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drama, Gang Rape, Love/Hate, Multi, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMittens/pseuds/FilthyMittens
Summary: What if the hunters lost in the confrontation with the creatures of Barbarois? Canon divergent. Based on the anime, not book/manga.
Relationships: Kyle/Leila
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Night In Barbarois

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that this is a fairytale, so naturally anatomy and physiology are completely magical ;)

She was a droplet in an ocean, a bloody swirl on the water surface. Melting in an enormous body of water, she was about to let go of the thread connecting her with the tangible world and sink to the bottom quietly. Only it had never been so easy for Leila. The blood thickened to flesh, the flesh hardened to bones. And now she was a fish, quivering on the hook, torn from the waters of eternity. The invisible fisherman cast her on the naked stones, and she squirmed from the power of the blow. Like birth, both easy and hard… An inhale and a scream rising against it…

The first thing she saw was her own hand, nails scraping the stone fiercely. The pain was there, but somewhere on the outskirts of her consciousness, drifting in the mirage of sensations. They were still in the Barbarois village, she figured it by the lack of the starry sky overhead and truly countless hordes of creatures standing, crawling, swarming within her eyeshot. She tried to move, and wrinkles cracked her face - this time the pain was quite real. Her first instinct was to find the brothers. No matter what scum, bastards, brutes they were, the first thing she always did was think of them, and secretly loathed herself for this attachment. Not love, attachment.

At first her gaze snagged on Borgof. Leaning against a stone column, he was cradling a bloody stump in place of his left hand. That’s fine, Leila thought, they’d grow a new one for him, one that would be even better. Except why… It was like an electric shock. A jerk full of beastly strength amounted to nothing. Chain links, big ones, bigger than her fist, clanged and followed in her wake, delineating the boundaries of her freedom. Borgof had identical ones on. So that was why he wasn’t fighting, wasn’t running…

The events of the past half hour came in like a hangover. Liquid metal thorns and the thundering of a mechanism torn from its wheels, Grove out of breath on the floor and the screeching of the creature that killed Nolt… Which moment of the attack became fatal? She was jerked forward and dragged across the tank, then there was a blow to the head and… And now they were here.

She moved, growing aware for her own limbs - each one responded, and then she heaved up. Writhing on all fours, she puked like a cat, everywhere. Something told her it was not important.  
Coughing and spluttering and drawing in the air, she propped herself on her elbows, shivered. Concussion in all its glory. The stone vaults spinned around her head, the silhouettes doubled.

“Borgof… Borgof!”

“Ah… Leila…” With a dumbfounded smile he reached for her with the remaining hand.  
Fuck. So he felt even worse than her. Suddenly her head felt heavy, and Leila couldn’t keep a desperate groan in her chest. It was responded to by a motley choir of voices, howling, cackling, jeering, that made her cold inside. You bet. Throngs of demons spawned by many centuries of inbreeding were pointing fingers, claws, tentacles at Borgof and her, evidently disposed for some kind of action. As though through a opaqued glass, she looked at them and struggled to imagine what they had on their mind. At least until she was seized by a sudden worry - where is Kyle? Where was that red-haired bastard? She covered her eyes with her forearm and started rocking quietly left-right. Only after a few seconds she realized that she was praying. It wouldn’t do for daddy Marcus’ fastest, most dexterous son to die that easily. It wouldn’t do for all of them to…

“Leila…”

Alive. Alive, she breathed with the ease of a child blowing at dandelion fluff, and threw a shiny glance where Kyle’s voice was coming from. He was seated on a sloping hillock in lotus position, dirty and ragged. In chains, just like them. But alive still, sound by the looks of it, and he instilled in her a hope for salvation, no matter how faint…

“Are you okay Kyle? Nothing broken?”

This was care not ranging beyond rational calculations. More hands, more power. But not enough, not enough, and it filled Leila with such woe she almost bit her lip bloody. Both Borgof and Kyle were inhumanly strong, courtesy of a genetic engineering daddy, but clearly their strength wasn’t enough to rip the chains from the stone. Kyle breathed like a blown horse, but still he found a smile for her. This son of a bitch was always smiling with his snow-white shining teeth. At times she thought that he’d make a great vampire, given that as a person he was completely insufferable. She did not smile in response. Instead she shifted her gaze to the giant grotto gaping over them all. Darkness nestled snug to the ceiling, but the space itself was brightly lit, as if for human eye. Now she could gawk to the top of her bent at all the ugliness inhabiting Barbarois. The mass of monsters fussed around, rippled, assumed freakish forms. Borgof would say about such unbelievable agglomerations that they should be measured in tons, not separate bodies. Tons… Leila felt her hair stand. From behind every column, every stalagmite someone’s horned face peaked, small and big fangs snarling, paws reaching. Men and women, or males and females? That little human that was guessed in their features was even more revolting. Leila was certain that one by one she’d wrest down all of them, if not her, then Kyle and Borgof for sure, but the enemy’s power was in numbers. Behind this pandemonium flickered black, oily patches of subterranean lake. She remembered that these were usually inhabited by blind white fish and imagined herself there, on the bottom with them. Her hand reached for the cross on her neck. Torn off.

“Well well well, what have we got here?”

A senile voice cut into her hearing like a nail on glass. Pulling herself up on her elbows, she assumed the same pose as Borgof - and the world rolled before her eyes like a floating decoration. Staggering, she found a stone wall behind her for a prop and finally raised her head.

What she saw was as horrifying as much as it was laughable, and she didn’t know which was worse. Amidst the clearing in the regiment of imps in a circle of quivering light stood a tiny old man no taller than a dog. All faces, all muzzles and snouts immediately turned to him, as though forgetting about the hunters they’d found so amusing a minute ago. A slight ripple of reverent whispers ran across the crowd. Leila recognized the Barbarois Elder.

“Those same hunters that preferred to ignore our warning,” the old man continued, and the spiteful undertones in his voice ran across Leila’s back like a lizard’s little claws.

Her eyes swung to Borgof, skimmed over the stump. Apparently, it was branded. But why would they keep any of the hunters alive? From Borgof’s face Leila gleaned that he was thinking the same, as far as the pain made it possible. Everything inside her cringed from...pity? Compassion? If her head wasn’t spinning so viciously Leila would shake it to get rid of the idiotic idea.

“Well, we’ve been convinced of your stupidity,” the Elder grated, and his colorless eyes sparkled with laughter. The crowd roared in agreement. “What about your will to live?”

Leila sat mortified. There it was. Their inevitable demise. This time her eyes found Kyle, and he responded with a shrug. She noticed his fingers fumbling about on the ground in search of something that could be used as a picklock. Leila decided to do the same. The ground was bare as desert soil, damn it. The old man waddled over to Borgof.

“Hmmm… I see a lot of strength and not a lot of brains. You’re the leader, aren’t you?”

Borgof spat, stared boldly at the tiny old man.

“What’s it to you?”

As if awfully cheered by this response, the Elder broke into vile, squeaky laughter. The crowd rejoined.

“I wonder if you brother and sister are as brave as you. Maybe I should ask them?”

The Elder turned to Leila who was still prone and struggling to take over her focus. The nausea wouldn’t back down, but the images stopped doubling. Good enough, she thought.

“I’m not their sister.”

“Not their sister, that so?” This time there was slight disappointment in the old man’s voice.   
Apparently, he imagined slicing the throats of a few blood relatives at once to be more entertaining. His abominable henchmen broke into deafening racket discussing the situation. Among the growling, croaking and other animal noises Leila discerned quite clearly “eat them”, “finish them” and so on. Borgof bunched the chain links and tore at them with all his might. Her responded to the old man’s risible look with “It was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

The Elder nodded energetically.

“It was, without a doubt!” He giggled thinly and ambled towards Kyle, who tautened like a cat about to jump. He always reminded Leila of a cat, one of those who attacked swiftly out of nowhere and after bloodshed rested serenely in the sun, arching the flexible body in the hot rays.

“But what do I see?” the old man cried shrilly, flinging his hands up.

Clearly prepared to make a gibe, Kyle looked around, puzzled.The dark creatures crowded around the hillock with a mass of arms, legs, tails, grinning with many jaws and bristling with spread claws. It was impossible to tell them apart.

“No need to look around, dear. I’m talking about you.”

“About me?” Kyle’s response was an insolent smile. Classic Kyle, Leila thought, and pulled herself up a little to get a better look. The hand slipped on stone chips, and the skin came off. She swore and pressed the stinging cut to her lips. The iron taste of blood reminded her why they were here. To feed a pack of carnivorous beasts for one night, and that was it.

“You have no idea how much I love red hair.”

The Elder giggled and, pattering with his little feet, climbed atop the hillock. Kyle didn’t waver, just sat up more comfortably, nose to nose with the old man, and smiled.

“You’re not the first one to.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that! No one would walk past such beauty!”

The Elder’s bony palm nestled against Kyle’s face, and the thumb slid across his lips. At this point, Kyle could not stand it, jerked like a young hot stallion resisting the bridle. For a moment it seemed to Leila that Kyle wanted to strike the old man with a blow, which, undoubtedly, would squash this little creature. She already saw him raising his hand, but at the same moment something else happened. Forgotten by everyone, the waters of the underground lake boiled in a cascade of splashes, and spewed out from their bowels several huge tentacles that flashed like dark lightning under the feet of the crowd. Fright shot through Leila's body. Her muscles contracted on their own, flinging the forearm up to her face, as though for protection, when the tentacles, passing the Elder and the beasts, took hold of Kyle's hands, hanging from them like slippery shackles. Like snakes, they twisted in shiny spirals around his forearms and pulled Kyle to the ground. He did not fail to use all the dexterity and strength given to him by daddy Marcus to free himself from the bonds. He jerked his hands to himself, sank his strong teeth into the slippery flesh, tried to stand up. Borgof's scream came from somewhere in the distance, but Leila could not make out his words behind a cacophony of inhuman voices that filled the grotto up to the ceiling. It seemed to her that she, too, was screaming something, trying to jump up. All in vain. Kyle fell to his knees, Leila fell backwards, her unsteady legs failing her.The creature from the depths of the lake pulled its tentacles even tighter and jerked.The dimensions of the whole carcass of what was hiding in the black waters should be huge, Leila thought. She wouldn't argue about the strength of a vampire Noble, but it certainly had to be stronger than a ghoul. She felt a lonely tear roll down her cheek.

“Silence!” the Elder snapped, and at once all stopped. The voices died away, as well as the sound of feet shuffling.

“You son of a bitch!” Kyle yelled from his knees. “You motherfucker! Asswipe!”

“Hush, pretty boy,” the old man rustled, seemingly not offended at all. His dry finger rested across Kyle's mouth and instantly escaped the bite. “I’d keep quiet if I were you.”

“Keep quiet, Kyle,” Leila begged to herself. His wounded pride was about to play a cruel joke on all of them. Grove and Nolt’s death did not bring her a single drop of happiness, and she did not want Kyle to die now. 

“And you indeed are the prettiest one I’ve seen,” the Elder continued, bridging his hands, as though in deep thought.Cheers of approval came from the herd of monsters. Well, Leila couldn't argue with that. Kyle was a true work of art, a song of living forms.Thin and lanky, he was the fastest and most agile of the brothers, which he did not shy away from demonstrating at every opportunity, and his chiseled body and delicate features seduced more than one farmer’s daughter in those villages that nestled on the safe side of the Frontier. Kyle himself did not answer, crouching to the ground and breathing heavily. Leila knew this wild light that now danced in his eyes.It wasn't easy to piss Kyle off, but the leader of the evil lot did it. Leila thanked the empty skies for not being in Kyle's place now: she would, perhaps, come up with an even more withering remark. And would be rightfully punished. They were stray birds caught in the paws of a marten, just prey. Moaning softly, Leila cautiously resumed her search for the picklock.

“This place obeys me,” the Elder said complacently and stroked Kyle's head, digging his fingers into the naughty red locks. Kyle took the caress without snapping back, but his blue eyes burned with rage.

“Don’t touch my brother,” growled Borgof from his corner. He was clearly sobered by the pain in the stump that he was pressing to his chest.

“Or what?” the old man grinned. “You’ll chew off the second hand and throw it at me?”

“Borgof, don’t…” Leila breathed without hoping that he’d hear her. Any logic is nothing against caring for your flesh and blood. “That is what I’m lacking,” Leila decided. Had she even a little bit of the interest relatives had in each other, she wouldn’t be crying now, wouldn’t be thinking of her stripped bones sinking to the bottom of a subterranean lake, and no one, no one at all remembering her…

“However, you reminded me - this is what I am going to do with him - touch him thoroughly.”

Borgof blinked, puzzled, as did Kyle and Leila.

“Oh shit,” a flash of lightning flashed through her head even before she knew what would follow the Elder’s statement. The snapping of the old man's fingers flew across the grotto, and Leila saw Kyle disappear under a living mountain of monsters, rushing at him like a swarm of carnivorous ants. Her palm pressed to her lips with a clap, and she heard a strangled cry coming from her own chest. Borgof was screaming something unintelligible, and the mass of creatures boiled and boiled, squealing, growling, laughing. Leila covered her face with her hands and did not take them from her eyes until the Elder's loud voice rattled over their heads again.

“Enough, enough, you’ll have the time,” he sneered pleasantly.

Leila opened her eyes and for a moment felt like a participant in the theater of the absurd - maybe that was the case? Where Leila expected to find a mangled corpse, there was a quite, quite alive Kyle, completely stripped of his clothes. It was simply ripped off him, like a skin. Leila closed her eyes a couple more times to make sure of what she saw. She felt no shame - like she hadn’t seen a naked man before - but felt heat pour into her cheeks. If it wasn’t for the rhythmic heaving of his chest, and his eyes sparkling with malice, he could have been one of those ancient statues that had been preserved by aristocratic families since the pre-war period. Leila suddenly realized how desperately she wanted to hide behind someone's back. But Borgof was out of reach, and Kyle was out of question. Now she realized clearly and distinctly who would be today's main dish. She wanted to laugh - at herself, at her stupid, completely childish belief that someone decided something in this life, at her helplessness. She slammed her little fist into the stone wall, scratching her knuckles. What the fuck was she supposed to do? 

As though not noticing her, the Elder jumped up to Kyle with youthful swiftness and ran a possessive little palm across a fresh cut, picking up a couple of blood drops and sending them to his mouth. Kyle tried to twitch and was instantly grabbed by a dozen of hands. It was shockingly strange to see how in unison the monsters turned their muzzles towards the Elder, as if hypnotized by the ruby stain on the lips of their leader.The old man's eyelids fluttered to cover his rolling eyes. This strange, trance-like state lasted a couple of seconds, after which he, looking around his subjects with a stern gaze, squealed sharply: “Back off! Back off, you beasts! Thought you could get ahead of me?”

A wave of movement ran through the crowd. They silently complied with his order, recoiling a step or two. The Elder's face instantly brightened, and he waved his hand.

“Fine, I’m not angry. You will receive your share. This is my gift to you.”

A joyful rumble ran through the ranks of the monsters. The old man raised his hand in a commanding gesture. They heeded him with the ardent interest of a child listening to a fairy tale.

“Each of you deserves to enjoy this son of man to his heart's content. But the human body is fragile, even such as this one. Therefore, not everyone will enjoy it today.”

“What are you rambling about?” Kyle lunged forward, and Leila had the opportunity to appreciate his speed, the magnificence of his tense muscles. “What the fuck are you rambling about, you old son of a bitch! I’ll…”

Kyle did not have time to tell the Elder about what he would do with him if he was free. The short man immediately gave Kyle a slap in the face, quite savory, regardless of the size of his hands. Kyle froze, stunned.

“Your word means nothing here.”

The Elder instantly frowned, his dull eyes darkening, and when he grabbed Kyle's chin with small pincer fingers, there was steel in his voice.

“Then how about this?” Kyle replied with a caustic grimace and sent a spit into the Elder’s face. 

“No Kyle, no…” Leila whispered into her palms.

The monarch of the monsters calmly took a snow-white handkerchief from a deep pocket and wiped off the saliva.

“Bad dog,” the old man said with malicious cheer.

This was the end. Leila knew what would happen next, and did not feel able to look. She leaned back against the stalagmite, caring little for the protrusions that dug into her spine. It suddenly seemed to her that she should thank the fate that she would not have to experience even a tenth of what Borgof would, let alone Kyle ... But who could have known, maybe she was next.

“You!” The old man turned around suddenly. “You will watch! Come on guys, help them out!” 

Four briskly jumped up to Leila and Borgof. Stocky bodies, horned foreheads. Blue skin glistening, the creatures split in half and grabbed their captives by the arms. Leila wriggled like a worm on a hook, dug her heels into the ground to make it harder to drag her, but all was in vain. Her knees hit the stones with a thud, her jaw gripped by fingers of incredible strength. The bone seemed to groan as it was pushed to its breaking point. Lips trembling, Leila opened her eyes. The way she was held she was getting a splendid look at a mountain of bodies holding back a single one. Borgof collapsed heavily next to Leila. She tried to throw at least one glance at him. Look anywhere, anywhere at all, except… Her eyes flew open at a sharp blow in the stomach. The air knocked out of her came out as a cough. There was no other choice but to watch. Borgof was shouting something inarticulate, and every time he screamed, five or seven hands were pressed against his mouth. Leila noticed that he received a lot more punches than she did. Bastards.

Kyle, though trying to move, his tendons bulging under his skin, could not budge.

“We are ready,” sang the Elder, throwing his dry hands up to the ceiling. There was a solemn silence, split by Kyle's angry scream.

“You miserable fucks! I’ll…”

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Leila managed to see a lightning zigzag of shiny flesh shooting out of the swaying waters of the lake, and immediately this glimpse disappeared in Kyle's mouth. The slippery, contracting mass of the tentacle pumped itself down his throat. Kyle's low, visceral scream, despite the obstacle, still found its way out. Leila did not know whether there was more of fear or surprise in it. Unable to say anything, Kyle just stared in horror at the thick muscle wriggling on his stomach, on his chest, penetrating him deeply. Just as quickly, almost instantly, another limb exploded to the surface in an explosion of sprays.

Leila again tried to shut her eyes, but an instant punch made her look, watch attentively as ten hands grabbed Kyle's legs and with effort parted them to the sides to the exalted roar of the crowd. The tip of the tentacle, like a tongue, licked the inner side of the thigh and slid down into the hole. Kyle roared like a bull, being filled with smooth, heavy, throbbing flesh.

“That’s the way, that’s the way,” the Elder kept saying, clapping his tiny hands, and a chorus of voices echoed him. “You like that, bitch?”

The old man jumped up to Kyle again and stroked his head. Kyle seemed so freaked out that he didn't even try to twitch to get the hand off himself. His eyes darted to the lake, where the glossy length of the tentacles disappeared, where the unknown creature was hiding. Leila, feeling a blood drop gathering in the corner of her mouth, tried to relax her hands that were twisted behind her back, but it got even more painful. Between her pain and the horror that befell Kyle, she could only watch as something alien overwhelmed him, fucking progressively, mercilessly. At first, slowly, even lazily, it crawled into him, penetrating inside centimeter by centimeter, not letting him get used to it, only endlessly advancing and advancing, protruding under the muscles of his abdomen. Then - a slightly more accelerated movement back and forth, like the running of blood through the veins, a serpentine rhythm. Arching his back, Kyle tried to move away, to free himself, but, it seemed, only provoked the monster. The crowd's delight knew no bounds.

At some point, Leila saw that Kyle's gaze lost its sense, and his cock twitched from the first strong beat of the pulse that ran down the shaft. If Leila were not held by several strong hands, she would shake her head to get rid of the glamor. Did he ... like it? No, of course not him. His body did. Sagging, he stopped his attempts to do anything, succumbing to the fluid movement of the tentacles within him.

More movement. More. Acceleration of the pace. Kyle mooed as the abundance of flesh began to move faster in his throat and ass, and his cock began to harden. His fingers scraped the ground, desperately trying to catch hold of something. Watching how helplessly Kyle wriggled on the huge limbs, how his chest heaved, how the stretched anus contracted around the invading mass, Leila, for the first time, besides shame and horror, felt something else. A prick of desire in her very center, akin to a spark. The fire started and ran all over her body. She did not even think to look away, began to eagerly listen to Kyle’s every moan, study the tense curves of his body, and invariably her eyes lingered either on the thin lines distorted by the torture, or on the already completely erect penis. It was beautiful, like its owner, straight and long, with a neat red head, from which precum was already oozing. Leila suddenly realized how much she wanted to touch, to find out how much more abuse Kyle could withstand. He gasped from the excess of stimulus, just allowing himself to be fucked hard. Muscles and tendons tightened like ropes, bulging and relaxing, the hair was sticking to the forehead. His throat made a choking swallowing sound as the tentacle rushed inward again, and everything floated before Leila's eyes. Seeing Kyle, this bloodthirsty bastard with the perfect predator body reduced to the position of a helpless fucktoy, was inexpressibly, unbearably delightful. Biting her lip, Leila brought her legs together, which, of course, did not help. In her center, desire pulled and ached, demanding more, more of this spectacle. The animal part of her brain fought with the human one, which insisted that she needed to somehow get out of this mess. Leila found herself ready to send both Kyle and Borgof to hell, just to save herself. Most of all, she was amazed that the Elder did not give the order to rape her and Borgof too. She raised her eyes to watch the old man. He remained close to Kyle, stroking the man’s face, burying his nose in the bright red hair.

Every time a hand or paw reached out to Kyle to touch the firm body, the little dictator threw up a forbidding finger.

“Be patient, your time will come. Let him cum by himself.”

Kyle was close to it. Leila watched in awe as his body began to move towards the piling mass, as more and more his moans turned to whimpers. What she saw on his face was so different from his usual arrogant grin that a charge of excitement ran through her body again. She realized that he had reached the peak when his back arched with inhuman flexibility, and something between a moan and a scream began to tear out of his throat. Another couple of pulse beats ran along his cock, and a viscous trickle of pearly semen spattered. There was an explosion of a thousand jubilant voices: “Cum, cum, cum!” The creatures around them jumped, danced, and the dim light of the dungeon played on their silvery sides. The Elder clapped his hands happily, just like a child. A couple more jerking movements, and Kyle's muscles seemed to turn to jelly. Leila realized that there was not even a fraction of the ability to resist in him.

“That took your arrogance down a peg, huh, handsome?” the Elder said, petting Kyle like a dog. It seemed to Leila that Kyle couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Her teeth gritted. She was still aroused, and still unable to do anything about it.

“Now you can do with him what your heart desires. I myself have not been able to do anything for a long time.”

The old man's voice bore a tinge of regret, but there was a fierce twinkle in his eyes that made it clear that if he were capable of anything, he would be the cruellest of them all. 

The monstrous tentacles, having done their job, bent into rings and, dragging along the rocky shore, sank in the black water.

Leila waited for Kyle to disappear again under a swarm of monsters hungry for a piece of his meat, but it did not happen. Hands reached out to him, but hands not whipping, but giving affection. Agile, flexible fingers, like water licking the shore, slid over the body of the red-haired hunter. Head, shoulders, chest, abdomen - nothing was left unattended. Lips followed. Clawed paws gently cradled the pouch of the scrotum, inhumanly long tongues pressed to the cock, wrapping around it. Two girls - perhaps they could be called that despite their emerald scales - grabbed Kyle by the arms and placed their thighs under his head. They giggled among themselves, and their nimble tongues alternately flashed between his lips. All this reminded Leila of an infernal, voluptuous "Descent from the Cross." For about five minutes, Kyle did not move in dozens of embraces, did not respond to dozens of kisses, and only by his open eyes Leila could understand that he was alive. Her instinct was to call him, ask him to hold on to the end… to the end of what? This strange torture? Death? Be that as it may, all three of those who remained from the gang were dead - sooner or later it had to come to this. In the meantime, hundreds of monsters enjoyed the inexplicable ritual. Before Leila’s eyes changed a variety of skins and scales, faces and muzzles. The continuous abundance of shapes and colors, the bizarre ugliness set off Kyle's beauty in the most amazing way, and the sweet languor in Leila's body intensified. She had already lost track of time when Kyle finally woke up. Life flashed in his eyes, and he made a furious movement of a trapped beast trying to free itself.

“Kyle!”

Leila did not know what this scream meant. She wanted to think that this was an incentive to action, but the realist in her insisted that it was a mere advice not to resist, to diminish unnecessary suffering. Kyle's gaze swung in her direction. He opened his mouth, but if he had time to say any words, they drowned in the hubbub of monsters. He jerked once more, hit someone with his elbow, and black blood spurted out.

The rumble swelled, exploding in some places with a roar, and before Kyle could get to his feet, he was again grabbed, this time not by a strange creature from the lake, but by a pair of huge hands. Their owner slowly stepped out of the gloom, and Leila gasped soundlessly. He was a real giant, bigger than Nolt. He looked like a man, except for the blue-green skin, which most reminded Leila of a dolphin, and fangs that broke the straight line of the mouth like those of a bulldog.

“Well, no, you're not going anywhere,” the giant growled. Dozens of voices screamed from  
pleasure. Kyle automatically lifted his head, trying to look at the enemy, and Leila clearly saw how the anger on his face mutated into fear. It was damn creepy to see, but at the same time… Somewhere in Leyla's stomach a groan was born and, rising, vibrated in her throat. She was rapidly losing adequateness, thinking about what was to happen next. Kyle was obviously thinking the same thing, because this time she heard his voice: "Leila ..."

I can't, Kyle, I can't do anything.

Kyle yelled out a muffled curse as his shoulders were twisted back and his legs were forced to kick up like a cheap tavern whore’s. He was still looking at her when the monstrous member touched his entrance, and Leila could not help looking away, he looked so pitiful. She decided to look again when a cry of pain rose up to the ceiling. Already sitting, the giant, grabbing Kyle by the sides like a toy, put him on the shining dark shaft entwined with veins. Here, for the first time in a long time, Borgof spoke. Leila's heart sank from his helpless screams, but this despair just further inflamed her lust. She longed to absorb all the pain, all the hatred, all the fear that emanated from the brothers.

Smaller creatures gathered around the strange couple, watching in awe. Leila and Borgof were dragged to the center of this cluster. Only the dense fabric of the jumpsuit protected her from skinning her knees, but she had little care for it. Kyle kept screaming and screaming, fidgeting on a huge dick. Seeing the flush of pink on the anus barely accommodating the enormous thing, Leila closed her eyes, saving herself from overstimulation. Damn them all, damn those monsters, damn the brothers. It was because of them that she was now kneeling in the very heart of Barbarois and whimpering quietly from the excitement tearing her apart.The cock drove into the younger brother's ass a couple more times, causing desperate screams that were not at all befitting a man. This was the limit.

“Let me do it!”

“What?” 

Hundreds of eyes turned to the hillock on which the Elder stood, again. Bridging thin fingers under the chin, he watched the bacchanalia with a faint smile.

“I said, let me have some!” Leila cried desperately. It was like throwing herself headlong into the abyss and hoping to survive.

“The girl knows what’s up,” the old man giggled. “And I thought that you weren’t that fond of the brothers, hm?”

Leila had no answer. Years on the road, years of watching the Marcus family. They were uncouth, vicious brutes. Money was sacred for them, and nothing else. Always making fun of her noble plan of revenge, they each in turn - except Grove, of course - tried to corner her in haylofts, in taverns, behind the countless barns of countless villages. If Leila's disgust for this life were able to acquire an incarnation, it would become a mighty hurricane, sweeping away everything and everyone in its path. But now another element was raging in her, which made her lips part and utter a word she could never have believed she’d say.

“Please…”

The flock of the evil fell silent. The expectation hung like a heavy dark cloud. In thought, the Elder twirled his fingers so and so. Kyle's heavy breathing could be heard from somewhere behind. At last:  
“You won't be able to save him, but to brighten up his time - that’s quite possible,” said the little tyrant, showing the gaps in his teeth. “Let her.”

“Let her! Let her!! Let her!!!” One by one, voices full of vicious joy broke through silence until they merged into one rhythm. “Let her, let her, let her!”

Those screams made Leila sick, but when the grip on her hands loosened and she crashed to all fours, the first thing that came out was a smile. Weak as a waning moon. She knew what they wanted to see. Flexing her stiff muscles, she turned to face the crowd and grabbed the latch in the zippered jumpsuit. They whistled, cheered, clapping their hands. A little more, lower. Glances snuck over the zipper, eagerly absorbing what was offered. Lower. The zipper was now completely unzipped. Slipping out of her clothes like a snake out of old skin, she caused a flurry of applause, which Leila did not need at all. She was never afraid of mirrors, and the life of a hunter for dark creatures made her body even more perfect. Putting her hands on her steep hips, she presented her tormentors with a few seconds of a beautiful sight. So, naked in front of a pack of ghouls, she had to end her life. “Forgive me,” she whispered to the girl she once was when pain and rage made her grow up prematurely.

She turned around and, feeling the small stones digging into her feet, slowly walked towards the giant, who was still holding Kyle tightly under his thighs. Kyle himself was breathing fast, and his jaw was tight. The stretched flesh pulsed slightly.

A couple more steps. Her hands on his handsome face, thin fingers stroking his cheekbones. Easily imagining the incinerating shame that had seized him, she pressed her lips to his, removed a bright red strand from his forehead.

“Leila… Don’t...”

Kneeling down, bending over and leaning her face against his cock, she closed her eyes in pleasure. Soft, warm skin on her lips. Her dexterous, diligent tongue carefully circled the roundness of the scrotum, climbed along the length of the shaft to the very tip, picking at the frenulum. Kyle shifted in the giant's arms, and Leila heard his gasping breath. Spitting into her palm, she grabbed his cock with her fingers - thumb set aside to pass along the opening of the urethra - and closed her lips around the balls, gently sucking in their softness. The hand began to move.

Kyle exhaled, stirred, and it echoed as the sweetest pain in her vagina. The first waves of palpable pulse went off, and she swallowed the still flaccid shaft. The tongue began to dance slowly. She began to move, down, to the base, and up, pursing her lips tighter. A little more pressure on the head.

Impatient exclamations, lustful growls were heard behind. Let them enjoy, Leila decided. It was the last night in her life, and she had to take everything from it, no matter the circumstances. To hell with everyone, to hell with Kyle. He groaned as the giant pulled him deeper and lifted him up again. Leila had to adjust to this rhythm. Up and down. Leaning her forehead against Kyle's stomach, she felt a mound emerging, hiding the monster's huge cock. The excitement became almost unbearable.  
The blooming erection instilled warmth inside Leila, lying pleasantly in her mouth. She introduced Kyle's cock to the velvety inner surface of her cheek, with the transition from tenderness to determination as she began to suck. Up and down. Impatience was tearing her apart. The heat below demanded a caressing hand, but Leila focused entirely on helping the cock harden as soon as possible.

And here it was, finally - it was no longer clear whether Kyle's moans had pain or pleasure in their nature. The member rose in all its glory.

“Can you lower his legs?” Leila turned to the giant. “So we can together…”

The giant's lips curved into a skeptical grin, but he relented, grabbing Kyle's sides instead of legs. He, not daring to twitch, only sighed.

“Leila…”

“I can’t do anything,” she whispered, shaking her head. She couldn’t, and she didn’t want to. What she now was about to get could only be obtained through a nightmarish coincidence. The desire that had risen in her, which had been in hibernation before, obscured all thoughts, left behind a scorched desert. This is probably how people fell into the clutches of the devil.

She ran the tip of her finger along her cunt and pressed it to Kyle's mouth. Let him taste her too. He limply accepted her gesture, and when she bit into his mouth, he did not resist. She dominated this kiss, and it did not bother her at all. With pleasure, she sucked in his tongue, caressed, nibbled on Kyle's lips.

Her arm wrapped around his neck - lust planted in her the power of a boa constrictor, and, pressing against him, she enjoyed feeling their bellies, their nipples touching. Climbing fully on top of Kyle, Leila used her other hand to direct his cock between her legs. A delicious spasm swept through her as the head slipped between her labia and pressed against the opening of her vagina. Kyle exhaled hot air on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but giggle with bliss.

“Come on!”

“Fuck him!”

Squirming from the screams, she leaned back to see Kyle's face as she pushed herself onto his cock. Slowly, savoring every second, she listened to the sensations of her body enclosing male flesh in a tight embrace. Deeper and deeper. She was looking forward to it so much, she wanted it so much.  
As if balancing on the edge of an abyss, she froze a second away from an immediate orgasm. She was restrained by the hooting of the crowd, a hellish mixture of voices that were neither male nor female. 

She completely forgot about the third party in their union, but the giant also began to move, and Kyle, clinging to her, left deep furrows on her thighs as he scratched her. The giant handled their combined weight with ease and obviously had no patience for someone else's foreplay. Leila gasped softly as she felt them being lifted, but did not hesitate. Rocking her hips sharply, she took Kyle into herself completely. His fingers tightened on her with bruising strength. She let out a protracted, hot groan. Her walls tightened. The outer rhythm began to seep into her muscles, and soon she was already jumping on the member in rhythm with the giant's movements. It was desperate, animal fucking. Kyle groaned with every movement, and it seemed to her that some part of him was enjoying what was happening. Well, he’d wanted to fuck her for a long time - he got what he wanted. Now let the bastard enjoy sitting on a huge dick and posing as a whore for a million monsters. She did not take her eyes off him for a minute, studying every grimace that distorted delicate features, and it seemed to her that she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. Torn between pain and pleasure, completely helpless, he looked much more like a human than when he spilled blood with a cold smile distorting the arrogant line of his mouth. Playing with his body gave her an incredible sense of power, a long-awaited sense of control. Finally, finally, it wasn’t her who was being hurt...

She moved, surrendering to the delightful idea that the deeper Kyle entered her, the deeper the monster entered him. She changed angles and pace, afraid to lag behind, but continued to keep up with the giant. Faster, even faster. Her fingers grabbed at Kyle's locks and she tore at them. The muscles sang blissfully, exalted, animal cries burst from the chest. Kyle's hands wandered over her body, squeezing, clinging. She wanted to feel only that, only him. Everything rational left her mind, there was only this crazy movement and the howl of thousands of creatures: "Cum, cum, cum!" She sped up more and more until the world merged into one black and orange haze, until all sounds disappeared into a cacophony of blood running through her veins. She quickly climbed the ladder in anticipation of a dizzying jump from a height into the ocean of pleasure, and wanted to drag Kyle with her, even if he did not deserve it. A little more, another explosion of pace and tension at the peak of the body's capabilities, and now she was screaming - or growling, or howling - about everything that happened, about what never happened and never would. Hell and Heaven, nightmare and dream mixed inside her, and through a blinding storm of sensations she felt warm seed spilling inside her. Kyle must have screamed, as did Leila, but she didn't hear it. Her chest heaved painfully, drawing in air, the lack of it chaffed her lungs. The crowd raging behind them rushed towards them, dozens of hands touching Leila, Kyle, the monster above them. As if frog feet were scurrying over her skin. Whimpering in despair, she clung to Kyle like a child and completely forgot to look at him. He was hot, slippery, he was shaken by the same tense breathing as hers, and she suddenly decided that she loved him terribly. Not in the way a princess loves a prince. What awakened in her could hardly be regarded as love, a healthy, human love, but that was the closest word she found. Her tongue has gone from the junction of his shoulder and neck to his ear.

“Kyle…”

He didn’t answer, but Leila didn’t need words to understand how exhausted he was. He seemed to be falling asleep, and she happily put her shoulder under his tired head. His arms wrapped blindly around her waist, and she responded in kind. She was willing to spend hours like this, but was brutally pulled out of post-coital bliss.Caught under the arms, she felt a strong jerk back, and now she was again on the stone floor of the grotto, covered with abrasions and bruises, wriggling in an attempt to escape from her captors. The searing pain sobered her, and her eyes were finally able to return to focus.

Kyle was once again in the hands of the herd, passed from hand to hand as a kind of valuable cargo. He was picked up and stroked, caressed, kissed. Leila saw the semen mixed with blood leaking down his legs, and although she was still shaking from the residual waves of orgasm, something human in her raised its head again, and she felt a prick of pity. Dazed thought suddenly jumped to Borgof, who had just witnessed her participation in the torture of his flesh and blood. She glanced in the direction where she had last seen him. He was covered with beasts like a corpse with flies, and silently, with fury in his eyes, fought. Leila quickly averted her gaze. Even if she survived this night, he would kill her during the day. There was no forgiveness for what she did, and she did not want to find an excuse for herself. It stopped to matter a couple of hours ago.

Leila was nailed to the floor, a foot forced her head down. She was seized by the desire to snarl like a dog, to claw any limb reaching for her. But she shouldn't,she shouldn’t. She well entertained them, but no one told her about the right to snap at the local people. She longed to see what was wrong with Kyle, whether he was dying. Everything inside him must have been torn. Leila was surprised to feel how her face wrinkled in a grimace of compassion. Was it for him, for this insensitive brute?

“Quiet!” The voice of the Elder rang over the crowd. “We don't want to let him die, do we? Take care of the treatment, but quickly! The rest are waiting for their turn!”

Leila finally managed to twist so that she could see what was happening out of the corner of her eye. Kyle rested in the arms of a couple of bog monsters stroking his face. Nymphs with clay phials in their hands jumped up to them briskly, weightlessly. Leila, realizing exactly how they were going to use the medicine, gave Kyle the only favor that was available to her - she turned away. She needed patching up herself. The wounds hurt mercilessly, and the cold of the stones and the hands that held her managed to seep into her naked body. Leila relaxed her muscles, realizing that she might not have time for another respite. Everything indicated that she and Borgof were next - as soon as Kyle died. Her fingers clenched into a fist. Unfair, how unfair it all was. Leila never thought ahead, did not think about what awaited her after her career as a hunter, but now, when it became so clear that she could not meet her peaceful old age, bitterness accumulated, and she shed a single tear.

Kyle was hidden for some time by the backs of the creatures bent over him, Leila saw their hands flashing above him, heard voices speaking in an incomprehensible language. It was hard to imagine what kind of muck they poured into him, but Leila was ready to bet that it could not do without magic, some extract from the glands of one of those creatures that grew new limbs to replace the severed ones in the blink of an eye. In any case, this meant contamination of DNA, and even if Kyle survived, it meant that he would no longer be fully human. Leila was surprised by the sob that escaped her when she thought about it.

Kyle was silent, and this silence was burdensome, although Leila did not want to hear his screams. She wanted to hear that everything was in order, and that everything would be fine, at least from someone…

“That's all!” Again the voice of the Elder. “He's good for business again.”

Leila tried to raise her head. Dozens of legs parted to reveal the sight. Pale and breathing hard, Kyle was conscious. Backing away, he wedged himself into a corner and looked like an animal hunted down. The remains of blood glistened on his thighs. An angry flame danced in his eyes, a mixture of fear and hatred. Leila wanted to call out to him, tell him not to make it worse by resisting, but suddenly she realized that he would look at her with the same hatred, and kept silent. They advanced at him. Slowly, like a beast preparing for a leap. Kyle's eyes darted across the crowd with an equally animalistic gleam. It was evident that courage for a moment raised its head in him, and he wanted to yell at the crowded monsters, but Kyle was brave, not stupid. Leila could see the muscles in his body tighten in preparation for resistance.

“Better not rock the boat, son,” said the Elder, standing in the distance. “We’ve already  
made a bitch out of you, it's time to come to terms with it.”

Kyle obviously barely kept himself from sending the tiny man to hell. The chain clanged as it moved, and it acted like a trigger on the crowd. Ten of them rushed at Kyle at once, clutching his limbs, biting, punching, laughing, not minding his retaliatory blows. Kyle spun around, trying to get away from them, in vain. After a couple of minutes of struggle, he collapsed heavily to the ground, bloodied, lathered like a horse after a long race.

“Get the girl here, ”the Elder barked. “She helped us, now it's time to watch the others complete their work. Get the hulk too.”

The monsters obeyed. Leila again felt the merciless grip of tenacious fingers, heard Borgof howl, cursing her brother's tormentors. Now it’s definitely over, she thought.

Kyle was picked up and dragged away like a sheep about to be sheared. They could just as well move the corpse - Kyle didn't resist, as if he had no muscles left in his limbs. They put him on all fours, and Leila wanted to turn away, but a claw closed on her jaw again and turned her head towards the nightmarish act.

“No!” She was stunned to hear her own voice. “No, please! He's suffered enough!”

Glances turned in her direction. The Elder rubbed his chin with a mocking gesture.

“Enough you think? I believe that the limit for an arrogant, stupid demon hunter doesn't exist. Do you want to accuse us of the lack of humanity?” Laughter rang out from all sides. “How perceptive of you! But still…”

With a wave of the hand, hell began.

The flickering of all petty evil spirits ceased, and, as usual, the strongest came to the table. At least Leila thought so, because the monsters who took their places near Kyle were not much smaller than the giant that had almost killed him. Tall, strong, with muscles like ropes under the skin. They almost looked like twins. One grabbed Kyle by the jaw and lifted his head. A caressing thumb, crowned with a claw, ran along the cheekbone, along the line of the lips. The face of the monster, remotely resembling a man, lit up with pleasure. Kyle must not have dreamed of a day when his beauty would do him such a bad favour. A finger pressed into his lower lip and carefully slipped into Kyle's mouth.

“If you decide to bite, I'll rip your jaw off,” the nameless executioner promised. “And try to show your skills, like your sister did.”

Meanwhile, the second demon's hands clenched on Kyle's hips. Leila had just been satisfied, but even now she felt a light touch of arousal as she saw two erect cocks opposite each entrance to Kyle's body. Dark, shiny with some kind of natural lubrication, they rested their glistening heads into the holes. Unable to resist, Leila looked Kyle in the face. It was as if he was in a dream, his eyes tried to focus on the penis, as if he did not understand what was in front of him.

At the same moment, when awareness appeared in his gaze, the monsters began to move. The head of the cock slid between the lips. The demon grabbed Kyle by his red locks and jerked hard.

“I said show me all the tricks you are capable of!”

The fright in Kyle's eyes instantly gave way to amazement as the monster from behind entered him. Kyle gasped soundlessly, but his tormentors were not in the mood to waste time. Claws dug into him both front and back, leaving red furrows on his pale skin.

Kyle checked himself and pressed his tongue to the head of his cock in a clumsy attempt to lick it. Leila chuckled soundlessly - it's one thing when they suck you off all your life, and quite another thing when you have to suck for yourself. It could be seen that Kyle had a hard time concentrating. While a huge cock penetrated him from behind, he frantically tried to serve the monster in front, caressing the organ that filled his mouth. The stronger the push from behind, the deeper Kyle sank onto the monster in front. He gasped, choked on hard flesh, but continued to obediently offer his mouth, alternately pushing it under his cheek, then painting patterns with his tongue. Leila could tell when the cock was pressing on his prostate from behind, by the way Kyle's back bent, by the way he moaned around the cock in the front. He was drooling and looked like a drunken tavern wench. His own cock began to respond to the stimulation again, throbbing and lifting. His rapists laughed, clawing at his skin.

“He likes it,” one laughed.

“Our formidable hunter turned out to be a most ordinary whore,” the other echoed him.

Around them, the crowd raged, urging them on - everyone wanted to enjoy a living, hot human body. By the way Kyle's eyes widened, Leila knew that one of the rapists had reached the climax. Kyle choked, but after a second he began to suck even harder, diligently swallowing all the semen. This caused a flurry of approving exclamations, and before Leila could blink an eye, two more creatures replaced the twins, with no less frightening members, ready to play. Someone forced him to work with his hand and, when the act succeeded, spilled himself on Kyle’s body, which was contracting from an overabundance of stimulation. There was doom in Kyle's eyes. He obediently opened his mouth for more and more cocks, choking on sperm, squeezing around them. His own flesh was standing, and this was finally noticed by the nymphs that rushed to serve him. One could safely assume that the local cursed people really liked Kyle, otherwise he would have been dead for three hours already. Leila, however, was no longer so sure that he would have preferred death, looking at how his slender body bent with pleasure, when a huge instrument once again entered it deeply, at how he completely shamelessly moaned from his rapists’ every movement. At the same time - and Leila had to look twice to make sure she was not imagining - tears were streaming from his eyes, obviously tears of burning shame. Leila herself was ready to burst into tears, from despair, from the sensations that were tearing her apart, in which she was already hopelessly lost. It was already impossible to distinguish reality from sleep, pain from pleasure. She only continued to watch, even when she was abandoned and those who used to hold her headed for their share. She forgot about the chain on her leg, but did not even think to run. All her attention was riveted on the wild orgy unfolding in the deathly light of Barbarois. Her hand reached out to the clitoris by itself, and she, wielding two fingers, was satisfying herself to the nightmarish action which seemed to have no end. She watched as Kyle was turned over onto his back and, pinned to the ground, taken like a woman, from above, and his legs intertwined at the rapist's waist. However, this did not last long, most wanted to use him from both ends at the same time, and the execution continued, now without interruptions - Kyle's body healed itself at a pace suitable for continuous, unbridled fucking. For the rest, Kyle was constantly on all fours, and cocks were hammered into him from both sides.

He looked like he had already forgotten who he was and what he was.

“I ... I can't take it anymore…”

Leila listened. No, that voice couldn't come from Kyle. She was so used to his arrogant, perky, indifferent tone, generous with sharpness and strong expressions. There was a very definite, metal-cast image of Kyle in her mind, which could not be shaken by anything, even what happened tonight - she was sure that if they got to get out of here Kyle would return to his caustic, prickly self - so she failed to believe what she heard. There was no trace of arrogance in this phrase. In fact, it was a plea. Yes, that word did fit. Kyle begged for mercy. Leila saw him collapse from all fours to the ground, and kept repeating: "I can't take it anymore, I can't ..."

“You can't, huh.”

Leila turned around. A little off to the side, she saw a group of men who looked perfectly human if not for the bright glow of their pupils. Werewolves, she realized. There was not even a shadow of a smile on their bony, handsome faces. They did not cheer, did not urge anyone on, did not make a sound at all. Their leader — and it was undoubtedly him — stepped forward, seven feet tall, cheeks covered with stubble. Kyle didn't see him, stupidly repeating his phrase, staring somewhere at the ground. The alpha male gracefully approached him and grabbed the scruff of his neck with a muscular hand, lifted him to his knees like a kitten. Kyle stared at the wolf-man in surprise.  
“Now I will show you what you can.”

Unbuttoning the fly of his pants with a lightning-fast movement, the alpha werewolf took out his cock and bent Kyle’s head so that he had no questions about what they wanted from him. At this moment, Kyle's awareness must have returned to him to some extent, for he hesitated before taking the hefty penis in his mouth, and the werewolf planted it deeper, even deeper, so that only balls remained outside. 

Kyle choked, Leila saw his throat tighten as it tried to pry the foreign object out of itself.

“No, you will swallow everything, bitch,” said the werewolf slowly, clearly, with obvious pleasure. Members of his pack had already approached to come to his aid. They knelt down next to Kyle, their palms sliding over his skin, their tongues drawing intricate patterns across his shoulders. One grabbed Kyle's already strong boner and pressed the pad of his thumb into the opening of the urethra, and Kyle groaned around the thick cock in his throat. There was an amazing coherence in the way the werewolves moved, as if they had a hive mind. The leader made a gesture and they pulled back at once, pulling Kyle with them. He watched in surprise as the alpha lay on his back and took the firm member into his fist. One of the wolves slapped Kyle’s face, forcing him into complete presence in the moment.

“I want you to jump on my dick like a complete slut,” said the alpha, and his smile bared the elongated fangs.Kyle moved, and there was something of quiet protest in the moan when an instant hit in the ribs knocked the air out of him. Genetic modifications of the brothers provided for high resistance to impacts, but there was still little pleasure in them. As he climbed onto the groin of the leader, his hands were released and he was given the freedom to act. He hesitantly took the member rubbing against his tailbone in his hand and directed the head into his reddened, well-fucked anus. The werewolf let out a gasp and wrapped his large hands around Kyle's hips. Kyle planted himself on the shaft to the end and let out a stifled groan when he sank to the root.

“Now jump,” the werewolf spoke affectionately, running the back of his hand over Kyle's face. Those damned sons of bitches really liked the pretty human boy.

Kyle hesitantly, slowly began to move, trying first, stumbling, trying again. Leila saw through their idea. Make him bring himself to orgasm. Make him really like it. She froze, waiting for further action.

“Come on, come on,” the werewolf said. “You like being our bitch, like to be filled with cock…”

Kyle groaned as he sank on the cock and got up and down again. The pace accelerated. Leila was not sure, but thought that this could be blamed on the dagger deftly drawn from its sheath, with which one of the werewolves was playing in front of Kyle's eyes. Be that as it may, Kyle rode on a lube-glistening wolf's cock with wide eyes, gasping for air. Leila suddenly desperately wanted him to look at her, wanted to see that languid, meaningless look of a depraved whore full of bliss, which, she was sure, would soon appear. Up and down, up and down. Her fingers moved in the same rhythm. She watched in daze as Kyle's spine flexed to its limit, moving in waves and pulling the pelvic bones along with it, as Kyle changed angles, exposing the prostate to the shaft, taking in the hot flesh.

“That's it, good,” the alpha growled. “You are so sweet, so handsome ... You look beautiful  
on my cock ... Tell me, do you want more?”

Leila tensed, waiting for an answer. Was he really going to say this, was he really ready to condemn himself to…

“Y-yes…”

“I can’t hear you,” the wolf snarled.

The alpha's fingers tightened on Kyle's thighs, whose skin was already bruising from previous grips.

“Then say that you’re a cheap slut and want more dicks.”

Kyle even slowed down in surprise, glancing inquiringly at the leader. He dug his long nails into the flesh.

“You know what to say. Loudly.”

Kyle's again quickened the pace and increased the amplitude, as if preparing for this phrase.

“Well!” the wolf barked.

“...I am a cheap slut and I want more dicks!”

Leila put her free hand to her mouth. He did it. He signed his death warrant, giving himself up to pleasure not meant for humans. Another man separated from the pack, eagerly watching the copulating human and wolf. His cock was already standing, demanding access to the body. A mermaid, rising from the waters of the lake, obligingly slapped into his palm a portion of bluish slime the monsters used as a lubricant. Leila understood what was about to happen, and yet she could not believe her eyes. The leader took a sitting position, forcing Kyle to rise. He obeyed. The second wolf sat down on his knees behind and inserted two fingers into the strained anus. Kyle screamed, but the other covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t scream yet, dear ... Wait for this first.”

Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs as a second huge cock wedged itself into his hole.

“Isn't that what you asked for?” the leader smiled.

Kyle's eyes went out of focus. He was crucified, stretched out, full to capacity. He was being boned, screwed, fucked without any pity. The leader covered Kyle’s lips with his own, and a thick, wet tongue penetrated Kyle's mouth. Kyle returned the kiss as if he'd been waiting for years. His arms wrapped around the werewolf's neck, and he, sobbing from each joint thrust, desperately licked and sucked in the slippery flesh. His every groan echoed in Leila's body with the sweetest agony. Squeezing her thighs, she herself screamed when she saw both members jutting from the inside of Kyle's stomach, as Borgof stared in daze at what was happening. What, don't you recognize your brother?

“A beautiful sight, isn't it?”

Leila jerked. She jumped back and took a fighting stance - she knew that someday this instinct would save her life. The Elder stood nearby, chuckling softly.

“Don't worry about it. I know it's a little shocking.” He waved his thin hand at the nightmarish act. “But isn't that wonderful? Your brother isn’t a monster hunter anymore, now he’s just a slut serving monsters, satisfying our every whim. He wants only one thing, thinks about only one thing - to be filled with semen.”

Leila gritted her teeth. Her hands clenched into fists. There was no point in arguing.

“What do you want from us?”

The Elder's eyes widened.

“What do I want from you?” He burst into malicious giggle. “Nothing. You are pardoned. You can leave Barbarois today.” 

Leila stood as though struck by thunder.

“Why?”

“Because I know that you will never dare to stick your noses here again,” the old man grinned contentedly. “And will warn the others that nothing good awaits them here. Although, it depends on how you look at it…” and he pointed with his eyes to Kyle, who was going down in ecstasy, moving on the mass of flesh that pierced him with abandon, blindly kissing the men who were inside him. Leila suddenly saw that his mouth was bleeding.

“Right, right,” the old man nodded. “He was bitten. He is no longer human.”

“But how …” Hot tears gushed from Leila's eyes. She covered her face with her hands and  
sagged wearily against the stone wall.

“Sorry I guess,” the Elder sang without a drop of regret in his voice. “We just had to take him, he is just too handsome. You understand it yourself…”

He snapped his fingers, and the chain fell off Leila's ankle like a dead snake.

“We’ll knock the hulk out, or he’ll resist... There, on the surface, he will come to his senses. Will listen to your arguments. You will be fine.”

And the Elder's little hand rested on Leila's shoulder. Somewhere nearby, the cry of a former human was heard, announcing an orgasm.


End file.
